Surpresas de Aniversário
by xAkemihime
Summary: Era aniversário de Zoro e seus amigos lhe prepararam uma surpresa, mas no final, eles é quem acabaram sendo surpreendidos com o espadachim. - ZoRobin - Presente para Kahhh


One Piece não me pertence.

Para a Kahhh, ela sabe o porque sz.

ZoRobin fluffy e BEM amor, como sempre rs. Boa leitura.

* * *

**Surpresas de Aniversário**

**Especial de aniversário do Zoro**

* * *

- Nami, que dia é hoje? – Robin chegou ao quarto que dividia com Nami, a navegadora estava desenhando alguns mapas calmamente sobre a mesa perto de sua cama.

- 11 de novembro, por quê? – Disse, sem tirar os olhos de seus desenhos. Estava completamente compenetrada, apesar de ouvir claramente o que a amiga dizia.

- Hoje não é o aniversário do Zoro? – O semblante de Nami se contraiu em surpresa.

- Ah meu Deus, é verdade! Robin, precisamos comemorar!

- Claro, o que vamos fazer? Tem algo em mente?

- Vamos ao Sanji-kun, eu já tenho uma ideia. – Sorriu ela, largando seus mapas incompletos encima da mesa. Ela terminaria eles mais tarde, se tivesse tempo. Comemorar o aniversário de um amigo era mais importante, ainda mais levando em conta que ela havia se esquecido completamente daquela data.

...

- Sanji-kun, precisamos conversar. – Nami falou ao adentrar a cozinha acompanhada de Robin. – Sanji voltou rapidamente sua atenção para as duas, com o coração já palpitando fortemente.

- Eu sabia! Sabia que chegaria o dia em que vocês se declarariam para mim! – Exclamou, emocionado, se ajoelhando ao lado da navegadora, que fez uma careta de raiva.

- Não é nada disso! – Disse impaciente, enquanto Robin ria baixinho ao seu lado. Nami suspirou profundamente. – Ouça, precisamos da sua ajuda.

- Eu ajudo no que precisar, minha preciosa Nami-swan!

- Descobrimos que hoje é aniversário do Zoro, vamos fazer uma festa surpresa.

- Ah não. Eu definitivamente não vou fazer nada para aquele Marimo de merda! – O loiro mudou de expressão. Ele não queria de modo algum preparar um bolo de aniversário para Zoro... Mesmo que fossem Nami e Robin quem pedisse isso a ele.

- Ah Sanji-kun... Não acredito que dirá "não" para mim. – Nami piscou para o cozinheiro.

- O melhor cozinheiro do mundo não irá nos ajudar? – Robin também apoiava a amiga, ficando ao lado dela, fitando Sanji.

Ah isso era demais para ele.

- Ah sim! Ajudarei! Eu faço só porque estão pedindo, mellorine!

E assim os preparativos para o aniversário de Zoro estavam para se iniciar. Nami e Robin comunicaram o plano da festa surpresa para os outros tripulantes, inclusive para Luffy, e Nami o fez jurar que ia ficar de boca fechada. Porém, sendo uma festa surpresa, logo alguém teria de despistar o espadachim, ele não poderia descobrir o que estavam planejando.

- O Zoro está dormindo lá no ninho da gávea, acabei de ver! – Disse Chopper, adentrando a cozinha, animado.

- Certo, mas precisamos nos certificar de que caso ele acordar, não virá para a cozinha... – Nami falou, com um ar pensativo.

- Eu posso cuidar disso.

- Tem certeza, Robin? – Nami indagou, ouvindo Sanji exclamar que não aceitaria sua querida Robin-chan ficando sozinha com aquele troglodita.

- Sim, podem ficar tranquilos. – Sorriu, se dirigindo para o ninho da gávea.

...

Merda.

Foi a primeira coisa que Zoro pensou, quando naquela noite, no ninho da gávea, trocava beijos ousados com Robin à luz do luar. O Sunny sempre estava pacífico naquela hora, visto que a maioria dos tripulantes estavam no mais profundo sono. Infelizmente naquela noite não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

O espadachim não soube exatamente como aconteceu, mas quando se deu por si, estava descendo do ninho da gávea rapidamente, tentando alcançar em vão o hiperativo capitão, que berrava em alto e bom som:

- AH! O ZORO E A ROBIN ESTÃO SE BEIJANDO! O ZORO E A ROBIN ESTÃO SE BEIJANDO!

Ele tinha que calar a boca daquele idiota.

- LUFFY, VOLTA AQUI! – Gritava em vão para o moreno, que dava voltas incansáveis pelo deck do navio. – Será que dá pra fazer alguma coisa? – Exclamou para Robin, indignado.

A arqueóloga então fez um movimento com seus braços, fazendo duas mãos brotarem no corpo de Luffy e taparem-lhe a boca.

- Não acho que tenha servido muito. – Murmurou ela, ouvindo passos provenientes da cozinha do Sunny. Claro que a confusão havia chamado à atenção dos outros tripulantes.

- Que gritaria é essa aqui? – Indagou Nami, franzindo o cenho quando viu Luffy tentando retirar as mãos de Robin de sua boca.

A navegadora havia enviado Luffy para ajudar Robin a distrair Zoro no ninho da gávea enquanto eles terminavam de fazer o bolo e decorar a cozinha para o aniversário do espadachim. Tirando Luffy do local onde a comida estava ficando pronta era só um método para não correr o risco de o capitão estragar tudo, comendo a comida antes da hora.

Mas agora Nami não estava entendendo mais nada. Não somente ela, como todos os outros companheiros.

Porém algo que Luffy havia dito aos berros martelava em sua mente. Algo sobre Zoro e Robin estarem se beijando... Será?

E quando Nami deu por si confusão já estava feita. De um lado, Sanji gritava com Zoro, totalmente descontrolado pelo espadachim ter se "aproveitado" da inocência de sua querida Robin-chan. Do outro lado estavam os outros membros do bando, olhando para Sanji e Zoro brigarem, sem ainda acreditar muito no que Luffy dissera.

- AWMMM DROOOOOOOGA! – O grito de Franky assustou a todos, que se viraram rapidamente para o ciborgue, encontrando-o aos prantos. – EU AMO VOCÊS, ZORO, ROBIN, EU AMO TODOS VOCÊS!

O suspiro foi coletivo, enquanto observavam o amigo claramente emocionado. Somente Luffy deu uma enorme gargalhada, achando a maior graça aquilo tudo.

- Então... É verdade, Robin? – Nami perguntou, se virando para a arqueóloga, que até então não tinha se manifestado.

- Bem...

- NÃO! – Exclamou Zoro, ao mesmo tempo em que Robin respondia "sim".

Os companheiros lançaram um olhar de incredulidade para ambos os piratas.

- É verdade! Eu vi! Eles estavam se beijando assim! – Disse Luffy, balançando as mãos, agitado, tentando demonstrar como o casal se beijava. – Foi nojento!

- Isso deixa o meu coração tão alegre! É claro, se eu tivesse um coração, yohohoho!

- Ei... O que é tudo isso aqui? – Zoro perguntou da porta da cozinha, ignorando a piada de sempre de Brook. O espadachim olhava para o interior da cozinha com o cenho franzido.

- Feliz aniversário... – Usopp disse, meio sem humor, visto que o companheiro acabara de descobrir a festa surpresa.

- Ah é verdade! Vocês estragaram tudo, idiotas! – Nami deu socou o topo da cabeça de Luffy e Zoro, irritada.

A verdade é que com a confusão gerada por Luffy envolvendo Zoro e Robin, eles acabaram por se esquecer por alguns momentos do aniversário do espadachim.

- Ah é mesmo, hoje é meu aniversário...

Os outros suspiraram, sem crer que o próprio aniversariante havia esquecido também.

Sendo assim a festa se deu início. Uma pequena festa que começou somente na cozinha do Sunny e logo se estendeu para todo o convés do navio.

Os tripulantes resolveram esquecer – pelo menos por hora – do que acabara de acontecer. Até porque era deveras estranho pensar em dois companheiros juntos dessa forma como Luffy falara...

- Você está bem? – Robin perguntou para Zoro, que estava apoiado na proa do Sunny, olhando o mar com um ar pensativo.

- Por que você foi confirmar aquela história para eles?

- Ora... Luffy nos viu se beijando – A arqueóloga respondeu, tentando não rir da expressão fechada de Zoro. Ele ficava uma graça quando ficava nervoso desse jeito.

- Mas é o Luffy! Ele é um idiota, nós poderíamos ter dado um jeito... – Murmurou, desviando o olhar dela, voltando a fitar o horizonte.

Robin suspirou.

Ao longe a música do violino de Brook tocava suavemente. Aquela melodia triste e linda de Binks no Sakê trazendo à morena várias lembranças das batalhas enfrentadas em Thriller Bark. A maioria dos amigos já havia pegado no sono ali mesmo no chão do navio, apenas Nami fora para o quarto.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iriam descobrir. – Robin respondeu depois de um tempo em silêncio. Se aproximou do espadachim, e sorrindo depositou um leve beijo em sua bochecha. – Vou dormir, feliz aniversário Zoro.

E com o passar dos dias logo eles puderam observar as reações distintas de cada companheiro. Sanji ficara mais histérico e paranoico, se é que isso é possível...

- Oi, o almoço tá pronto! – O loiro exclamou para os outros membros do bando, chamando-os para a cozinha.

A comida já estava belamente posta na mesa, tirando suspiros dos companheiros e deixando Luffy extremamente eufórico, como de costume.

- Ah nada disso! – Sanji disse para Zoro, ao vê-lo pronto para se sentar ao lado de Robin. – Você senta ali, Marimo! – Ele apontou para uma cadeira ao lado de Luffy. O pior lugar para se sentar, devido ao capitão sempre roubar comida dos outros pratos.

- Mas o que...?

- Anda! Você não vai sentar ao lado da minha preciosa Robin-chan! – Sanji continuou apontando para a cadeira vazia, decidido. Aquilo obviamente irritou o espadachim.

- Quem você pensa que é para escolher o lugar que vou sentar?

E então começou. Foi um "_marimo de merda!_" de um lado, outro "_cozinheiro pervertido!_" de outro lado. Gritaria, sons de chutes colidindo com espadas... E as gargalhadas enormes de Luffy em meio à comida logo invadiram o ambiente.

- Oi... Parem com isso! Vamos ao menos comer primeiro! – Disse Franky para os dois, tentando controlar a situação e evitar possíveis danos ao navio, mas o que recebeu em troca foi apenas um curto e grosso "FIQUE FORA DISSO!" que não o agradou nem um pouco.

- Franky, deixa eles! – Disse Luffy, rindo abertamente. Ele nunca se preocupava com nada...

- JÁ CHEGA! – Mas ao menos alguém sabia muito bem amenizar aquela situação. Logo Nami interrompeu a briga bruscamente, fazendo ambos pararem de lutar e colocar a mão na cabeça, onde um enorme galo se formava devido ao forte soco que ela lhes dera.

- Francamente... Não podemos nem ao menos almoçar em paz... – Murmurou ela, indo se sentar ao lado de Robin, que apenas observava a situação calmamente, como de costume.

- Tsc... – Sanji suspirou já mais calmo, ascendendo o cigarro com o isqueiro, dando uma profunda tragada e liberando o ar logo em seguida. - É melhor você não magoar ela, seu merda.

- Eu não vou. – Zoro respondeu, mantendo o olhar firme no companheiro. – Além do mais, eu não sou como você...

E aquela última frase foi o que bastou para a briga se iniciar novamente.

Mas apesar de tudo, o bando – com exceção de Sanji -, decidiu não comentar sobre o relacionamento entre Zoro e Robin. Não somente por não saberem o que falar de fato, mas também porque Zoro já estava bastante irritado com o assunto desde que fora descoberto. E tirando o cozinheiro e Nami, os outros companheiros não queriam deixar o espadachim mais irado do que ele já estava.

- Algum problema, Chopper? – Robin perguntou para o médico certo dia. Ela acabara de subir para o ninho da gávea com um café reforçado e um livro entre os braços, era a sua noite de vigia. Segundos depois de se acomodar bem no local, Chopper surgiu com aquele ar animado e infantil de sempre.

- Ah não é nada demais – A rena se apressou a dizer, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Robin. – Apenas estou sem sono, então vim te fazer companhia...

- Hm, tudo bem então. – Sorriu ela.

Os minutos se passaram e o silêncio se caiu sobre os dois. Robin lia calmamente um livro, enquanto o olhar de Chopper ia do chão do navio à arqueóloga, aparentando certo nervosismo. Ele queria perguntar algo a ela, mas estava sem jeito, e procurava as palavras certas e a coragem para isto.

- Ahm... Robin

- O que foi?

- Você e o Zoro estão namorando ou algo assim? – Fez uma pergunta direta, fechando os olhos, temendo pela resposta da morena. Apesar de saber que o comportamento de Robin sempre fora muito calmo, ele temeu sua reação (não tanto quanto temia Zoro) em relação ao que queria perguntar.

Robin sorriu, achando graça do medo do amigo. Ela fechou o livro, depositando ele ao seu lado e ergueu os braços para Chopper, colocando-o gentilmente em seu colo.

- Bem, acho que já não é mais segredo nenhum isso... – Disse ela, se lembrando dos gritos de Luffy ao descobrir ela e Zoro se beijando. – Por que pergunta?

- Ah por nada! Só fiquei surpreso...

- Acho que todos ficaram.

- É que nós nunca esperávamos isso, ainda mais vindo de vocês! – Chopper ia se explicando para Robin, deixando aos poucos a timidez ir embora.

- Como assim?

- Bem, é que desde que você entrou para o bando, o Zoro vivia desconfiado... E depois vocês nunca foram muito próximos, até cheguei a pensar se vocês se odiavam ou algo do tipo...

- Talvez seja porque nós somos pessoas reservadas. Não conversamos e muito menos deixamos transparecer o que sentimos com muita frequência. – Robin sorriu. Então era assim que todos pensavam sobre eles? Isso com certeza explicaria o motivo dos amigos realmente ficarem perplexos ao saber do relacionamento deles.

Os olhos de Chopper brilharam, banhados de admiração. Não era segredo nenhum que ele admirava demais Zoro, e a rena sempre fora muito apegada a Robin também. Vê-los juntos foi algo que ele achou sem sombra de dúvidas incrível!

No entanto, antes que Chopper pudesse dizer algo, uma voz conhecida invadiu o ambiente.

- Chegu- Oi, Chopper... O que está fazendo aqui? – Era Zoro, que acabara de subir ao ninho da gávea. Ele se sentou ao lado de Robin, fitando Chopper.

- Z-Zoro! Mas eu pensei que você estava dormindo, o que você...? – Antes que pudesse perguntar, a resposta veio em sua mente rapidamente, fazendo com que as maçãs de seu rosto enrubescessem. Certo, ele agora era aquilo que as pessoas consideravam como "vela", não é?

Chopper fitou Zoro, que, igualmente a ele, estava com a face completamente corada.

- C-Certo! Acho melhor eu ir dormir.

- Não, eu vou! – Chopper rapidamente se levantou do colo de Robin, que apenas observava a situação.

- Chopper – Robin chamou, ele se virou para ela, ainda corado. A mulher sorriu docemente. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite! – O médico sorriu, saindo do ninho da gávea logo em seguida.

- O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Zoro, ao constatar que Chopper já havia ido dormir. O espadachim deitou no amplo sofá do ninho da gávea, deixando sua cabeça apoiada no colo de Robin.

- Nada demais, ele apenas estava curioso sobre nosso relacionamento... – Zoro fez uma careta com a resposta dela.

- Será que algum dia eles vão nos deixar em paz? Maldito Luffy...

- Não se preocupe – Robin disse, enquanto suas mãos passavam delicadamente pelo cabelo verde do outro. – Eles são barulhentos, mas logo se acostumam.

- Espero que esse "logo" realmente não demore. – Zoro sabia ser chato quando queria. Robin sorriu, mas não podia culpá-lo, afinal Sanji era o que estava mais irritado com a situação, e por consequência irritava Zoro também.

...

- Robin... Robin... – A arqueóloga abriu os olhos, dando de cara com Nami lhe fitando com o semblante sério.

Olhou em volta e constatou que estava no ninho da gávea ainda. Pela primeira vez desde que se juntara ao bando ela havia dormido em sua vigia.

- Ah me desculpe, eu acabei pegando no sono... – Murmurou, tentando se levantar, mas sendo impedida de executar o processo ao sentir um peso em seu colo. Ah certo, Zoro ainda estava deitado, dormindo profundamente com a cabeça ainda apoiada em si.

Robin começou a sacudir de leve o espadachim, tentando acordá-lo, mas logo foi impedida por Nami.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – Ela se adiantou, se aproximando de Zoro. – ACORDA, IDIOTA! – Gritou próximo ao ouvido do homem, que imediatamente levantou com espadas em punho, assustado.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, sua bruxa? – Indagou ele para Nami, irritado, ao constatar que ela quem o acordara aos berros.

- Vocês dois. – Nami disse com um ar sério, ignorando a fala do amigo. – Fico feliz por estarem juntos, mas se realmente pretendem levar isso a sério, vão ter que obedecer algumas regras!

- Regras? – Zoro arqueou o cenho, mas o que diabos ela estava falando?

- A primeira regra é: agora que estão juntos, na hora de repartir o dinheiro vou dar a mesma quantia de todos para vocês dois, vão ter que dividir o dinheiro que ganharão. E, aliás, você ainda me deve, Zoro! – O espadachim ainda estava surpreso demais para poder falar algo, portanto Nami prosseguiu. – A regra mais importante, entretanto, é: vocês estão terminantemente proibidos de dormirem sozinhos! Ou ficarem sozinhos à noite! Me entenderam? – Disse, olhando particularmente para Zoro, ela sabia que somente ele reclamaria das regras, afinal Robin... Bem, era a Robin, ela entenderia.

- Você ficou louca? – Exclamou Zoro, indignado. Como esperado...

- Ótimo, fico feliz que tenha entendido! – Deu um tapa no ombro do espadachim e logo foi saindo do ninho da gávea, parando no meio do caminho ao ver que os dois não estavam a seguindo. – Vocês não vêm? O café da manhã já está pronto.

- Já estamos indo. – Robin disse, enquanto Zoro ainda estava surpreso e um tanto indignado com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Sabe quando eu disse que logo eles se acostumam? – Zoro meneou com a cabeça, recordando-se da conversa da noite passada. Robin sorriu. – Bem, eu também espero que isso realmente não demore.

Zoro sorriu, deixando de lado momentaneamente a irritação que sentia por Nami. O espadachim se aproximou de Robin, depositando seus lábios nos dela em um curto beijo que, quando foi se aprofundando, a voz sonora da navegadora os interrompeu.

- É melhor vocês virem logo, ou terei que colocar outra regra para nunca ficarem juntos sozinhos?! – Exclamou ela do deque do navio, enquanto ainda esperava pelo casal.

- Acho melhor nós irmos. – A arqueóloga interrompeu o beijo, esboçando um sorriso de leve.

- Aquela bruxa ainda me paga... Ela e o Luffy. – Zoro bufou, saindo do ninho da gávea.

Mas eles sabiam que no final ficaria tudo bem. Poderia demorar para todos os companheiros se acostumarem com a novidade, mas tudo daria certo e logo as implicâncias cessariam, era só uma questão de tempo e paciência. Muita paciência.


End file.
